Norwalk virus is one of a group of small, noncultivatable, 27nm viruses that are important etiologic agents of epidemic gastroenteritis in older children and adults. An outbreak of epidemic diarrhea in military personnel was analyzed in our laboratory and the etiologic agent was identified as a "Norwalk-like" agent. Further analysis of this etiologic agent is in progress.